Tiff and Tuff In The Games Section 1: 64
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a Banger Universe Background story that I can actually post here. This one is Tiff's and Tuff's Background story between Kirby Right Back At Ya anime and The Banger Universe. It's divided into 8 sections
1. Dark Matter Attacks

David the Writer: Well here is a BG Story that takes place during the games called Tiff and Tuff in the Games. I'm separating it into sections for each game. Section 1 is for Kirby 64 and is called "64". This first chapter of this section is called "Dark Matters Attacks". In it, we start Kirby 64's beginning.

Tiff: Alright, it's time for my background story.

Tuff: Mine as well, sis.

Tiff: I am in the preview of the section so I thought it was just mine.

David the Writer: Well it's both of yours.

Kirby: (I'm Happy that it's finally coming into business.

Tiff: Are we going to doing each stage separately, David the Writer?

David The Writer: Yeah because it's too much to not to do that.

Tuff: I bet on the Super Star Ultra section, each game will be a different chapter.

David the Writer: You're right, Tuff.

Ribbon: I am in this section as a helper to hold the crystal shards.  
Tiff: All Kirby Characters © Nintendo/Hal Laboratories.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Tiff. Background Song is Grasslands 1 from Kirby 64. Now on with The First Chapter of The First Section of This BG Story.

* * *

**Tiff and Tuff in The Games**  
**Section 1: 64**

Chapter 1: Dark Matter Attacks

Ripple star is a peaceful place. Nothing is wrong with it. It doesn't have a corrupted ruler like Dreamland. It has a peaceful queen. The bad thing is that's all about to change. Black Clouds appear over Ripple Star. They engulf the Star and take over it's inhabitants. On the point of the start of the Black Clouds' Arrival, one fairy named Ribbon goes to the queen, her mother.

Ribbon says "The Crystal is in trouble, Mother."

The Queen of Ripple Star says "I know. Hop onto to the Crystal and fly away with it from here. We need to protect it with all our might."

Ribbon hops onto the Crystal and it launches out of the roof. The Black Clouds send 3 small clouds after her. They crash into the Big crystal multiple times, shattering it and separating it on 5 different stars. Ribbon lands on the first one which shattered into 6 pieces on it's own. Meanwhile on the surface of Popstar in Dreamland, it's nighttime and Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff are watching a star shower happen. They are in a small valley. Suddenly ribbon lands near them and so does 2 shards of the Crystal Shard that landed on Pop-star.

Tiff says "What's this crystal thing?"

Tuff points at Ribbon and says "Who's that fairy girl?"

Ribbon gets up and picks up the Shard that landed near her. Kirby picks up the Shard near Tiff, Tuff, and him.

Kirby then says "Need help, miss?"

Ribbon looks to see Kirby holding up the shard and also sees tiff and tuff. Ribbon flies over to Kirby and fuses the 2 shards together.

Ribbon then says "Why yes, I do need help. Could you help me gather the Crystal Shards on 5 different Stars including this one? It would really help me save my home star named Ripple Star."

Tiff says "Of course, we'll help you. What's your name?"

Ribbon says "My name is Ribbon."

Tuff says "well I am Tuff. This is my sister Tiff. Finally the pink ball is the Star Warrior Kirby."

Tiff says "Don't call Kirby a Pink Ball, Tuff!"

Tuff says "Sorry."

Tiff says "Let's go and gather up all the shards on this planet."

Ribbon, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff start heading off into the first level. When kirby sucks up two powers at once, it surprises them.

Suddenly Meta-Knight appears and says "Kirby, with the power of the Crystal Shards, can combine powers."

Tiff says "Thanks for the Explanation, Meta-Knight."

Meta-Knight then Vanishes and they run into Waddle Dee who has found a crystal shard and he then gets taken over by a piece of the Dark Clouds. He then transforms into Waddle-Doo. Kirby battles Waddle-Doo and beats him. They then get the crystal shard from him.

Kirby says "Hey Waddle-Dee, how about you help us out?"

Tiff says "Kirby..."

Tuff says "Just let him try and see if it's possible."

Waddle-Dee says "Sure thing, I don't want Dark Matter to succeed."

Tiff says "Dark Matter is his name, huh?"

Waddle-Dee says "Yeah I learned that when he entered me."

Kirby, Ribbon, Tiff and Tuff then run off and Waddle-Dee follows them.

TBC...


	2. Going Through Second Level

David the writer: Well here is the next chapter of Section 1 of Tiff and Tuff In The Games. This chapter is titled "Going Through Second Level". In this level we battle through many different enemies and then fight Adeline.

Tiff: So finally Adeline is coming.

Bandana Waddle-Dee: Remember that I am the Waddle-Dee in This game?

Tuff: I remember that. Dedede gave you some kind of promotion for helping out like you did.

Adeline: I got a question for you, Bandana. Why did you accept that promotion?

Bandana Waddle-Dee: I wanted to train so that I could beat any enemy and fight alongside Kirby. Being Promoted by King Dedede was the perfect opportunity to get trained by his forces.

Tiff: That's a good reason then.

Ribbon: It's still weird to have Tiff and Tuff in the games.

Adeline: Yeah but it really helps us out.

King Dedede: I still wish I could win for once against them.

Escargoon: At least we win this time.

Bandana Waddle-Dee: All Kirby Characters © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Bandana Waddle-Dee. Background song is Grasslands 1 from Kirby 64. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

Tiff and Tuff in the Games  
Section 1: 64

Chapter 2: Going through Second Level

Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Waddle-Dee, and Ribbon run across the area. They battle through enemies and kirby sucks them up every now and again. Kirby's ability to double copy appears to be really helping them. They also have collect 4 Crystal Shards. When they get to the middle of the level, they find a big gap. Waddle Dee points out a lift.

Waddle Dee says "We could use that."

Tiff says "You sure we can use that after all no one is on top to move it?"

Waddle Dee says "Leave that to me. I will do it so that we can get past this canyon.

Tuff says "Alright then."

Kirby jumps onto the lift and then Tiff and Tuff do. Waddle Dee then climbs on top and runs along the treadmill to get it to move along the tracks. Kirby jumps off in the middle of the canyon.

Tiff says "Kirby!"

Tuff says "What's he doing?"

Kirby then grabs the crystal Shard that is down there and moves back onto the lift.

Tiff says "Awesome, Kirby found another Crystal Shard."

Ribbon says "We're doing great. We must get all of them back."

Tuff says "I wonder how many the big Crystal turned into."

Ribbon says "Same here."

Waddle Dee says "Guys we're across the canyon, come on get off."

Kirby jumps onto the next ledge and then Tiff and Tuff do. Waddle Dee jumps off the top and follows them into the tree. They battle through many different monsters yet again. Then they make it to the mid-boss.

Ribbon says "Deal with that thing!"

Kirby uses his double ability to easily beat the mid boss. Then They move out the next door. The screen then fades over to a girl painting. A Crystal Shard lands next to her and she picks it up. Suddenly out of the Painting comes a piece of Dark Matter. Then Kirby, Waddle Dee, Ribbon, Tiff and Tuff run in to see the possessed girl. She starts to paint up enemies. She starts with Weak ones and then continues into strong ones. When her strongest one is defeated, she jumps down and start to strike with her brush. Kirby slide kicks her, which defeats her and sends the dark matter out of her. Ribbon then grabs the Crystal Shard. The Girl with a paint brush then gets up.

She walks over to Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Waddle Dee and says "Did you guys free me from that dark matter thing?"

Tiff says "Sure did. Kirby fought your painted monsters and then defeated you to send the dark matter out of you."

Tuff says "Hey what's your name, Painter Girl?"

The Girl says "My name is Adeline."

Waddle Dee says "It's good to meet you, Adeline. Well we got to go find the rest of the Crystal Shards on Popstar now."

Adeline says "Wait, I want to come with you. I can paint up food to restore health."

Kirby says "Alright then."

TBC...


	3. Running Into The King and Escargoon

David The Writer: Well it's time for the next chapter of Tiff and Tuff in the Games Section 1. This chapter includes Escargoon and King Dedede in it. It's called "Running into the King and Escargoon".

King Dedede: Finally we are here.

Escargoon: Finally we got invited to one of these background stories.

Tiff: I don't know why we will need them.

Tuff: Kirby often in this game rides King Dedede to get past many obstacles he can't get past on his own.

Tiff: Oh. Wait how do you know that, Tuff?

Tuff: BG Story, so of course I know how King Dedede helped us.

Tiff: Oh yeah.

Adeline: Me and Bandana Waddle Dee when he was just Waddle Dee often help kirby out in other ways too. Bandana Waddle Dee helps him get through obstacles that require a ride and also points out some ways to go. I give Kirby food to repair himself.

Bandana Waddle Dee: That's correct Adeline. We were both quite helpful in non-combat situations. King Dedede helped with the parts that required some combat in them.

Tiff: Wow, This group really is a team.

Tuff: Yeah it is.

Tiff: All Kirby Characters © Nintendo.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Tiff. Background song is once again Grasslands 1 from Kirby 64. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

Tiff and Tuff in the Games  
Section 1: 64

Chapter 3: Running into the King and Escargoon

The group enters the next area which happens to be Castle Dedede. Tiff runs forward and tries to get in the front. The guards won't let them past through because they're with Kirby.

Waddle Dee says "I detect a secret entrance somewhere else. We have go through a hidden passage."

Adeline says "You're really good at finding those, Waddle Dee."

Waddle Dee blushes and says "It's my thing."

They head toward the secret passage way into the castle. In it, they find a crystal shard. When they finally get pass the secret passage, they are on the castle wall. The group of them continue ahead on the castle wall. When they get inside the castle, Adeline draws Kirby a Maximum Tomato to refill his health. Next they find another crystal shard and then they make to the top of the castle by climbing up a chain.

Escargoon says "Look sire, a strange crystal."

Kirby tries to run and grab it. King Dedede picks it up first.

Tiff says "Give that here, King Dedede."

Tuff says "Yeah it will really help us out."

King Dedede says "I just want to look at it." He examines it thoroughly while pushing Kirby away. Escargoon grabs Kirby so that King Dedede can get away.

Suddenly a piece of Dark Matter lands into the area. It looks around and sees that King Dedede has a Crystal Shard. It charges at King Dedede and possesses him.

Escargoon says "Sire!"

King Dedede prepares to fight Kirby.

Escargoon says "Sire, Snap out of it!"

Tiff says "He can't. That big ball of Dark Matter is controlling him."

Tuff says "Kirby, fight Dedede so you can free him."

Escargoon says "Yes, please free the King."

Kirby fights King Dedede and beats him.

Escargoon says "Sire, you're free."

Ribbon grabs the Crystal Shard and tells Kirby that they should hurry toward the next one.

Adeline jumps down off the castle. So does Kirby, Ribbon, Tiff, and Tuff.

Waddle Dee says "King Dedede, you should help Kirby and the others including me out."

King Dedede says "Why should I?"

Escargoon says "Sire, Kirby saved you from the Dark Matter."

King Dedede says "So what?"

Waddle Dee says "Okay then." He then leaves by jumping off the castle.

Escargoon says "Sire, he helped you get free."

King Dedede growls and says "Come on, we're helping them out."

King Dedede and Escargoon jump down the castle.

TBC...


End file.
